Batman Incorporated (Volume 1) Issue 1
Synopsis "Mr. Unknown is Dead" The story begins with a voice speaking to a man named Mr. Unknown. The voice tells him to open his eyes and wake up. He slowly complies and sees his hands are gone, then he looks up to see what appears to be a skeleton who says that his hands are "in Hell, waiting for the rest of him," and his eyes are the next to go! He says his name is Lord Death Man, and throws some chemical in Mr. Unknowns face. Then a boy walks in to what appears to be a shop. He peeks his head through a door and asks for Mr. Unknown. A bunch of people in skeleton suits chase after him. The boy then escapes, and the leader shouts an order to kill all Japanese crime fighters. The story then shifts gears to Batman, and Catwoman. they swing in to a huge building filled with robots. Bruce informs her that Dr. Sivana has created a weapon which he does not want to fall in anyones hands except for his own. They begin to walk to the door when they realize that American troops are trying to get past the door as well. A few moments later, an invisible robot attacks the soldiers. Selina says that she will get the door open while Bruce handles the robots. Bruce complies, and then Selina opens the door to find a large diamond. Once again, the story changes locations to a Japanese hotel Bruce owns. Selina says that the diamond wasn't real, but Bruce states that they are really only in Japan to train a Japanese candidate as another Batman. Once again the Duo are high above streets of Japan. They come across the same store that the boy came into earlier. Batman explains that Mr. Unknown is the man that he came to recruit, and then they descended in the elevator. When they get there, they find Mr. Unknown dead. Catwoman explains that he was working cases when they got to him. Three murder victims. Then the same people that attacked the boy earlier, attack. They easely take care of them but one reaches for a sword. Selina stops him and Bruce Asks who hes working for. The boy only answers, Lord Death Man. The boy whos name seems to be Jiro, finds a Woman named Misaki tied to a chair. she tells him not to come any closer, that the carpet is mined. Lord Death Man appears and challenges him to shoot him, and he does, sending him falling onto the streets bellow. Suddenly Misaki, falls through the floor and into water right as Batman and Catwoman appeared. Batman began to take care of the guards, while Catwoman dove into the water to save Misaki. This is fallowed by an image of Misaki and Catwoman.... in the cluches of a giant octopuss. Appearances ''"Mr. Unknown is Dead"'' Individuals *Batman *Mr. Unknown *Jiro Osamu *Misaki *Catwoman *Lord Death Man Locations *Narita, Tokyo *Dr. Savana's Lab Items *No Special Items Known Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=15998 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Incorporated_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-incorporated-mr-unknown-is-dead/37-244606/ Batman Incorporated (Volume 1) Issue 01